kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Marriage
The Marriage System (ケッコンカッコカリ Kekkon kakkokari) was introduced to Kancolle on 14th February 2014 (Valentine's Day Update), and allows you to marry your favorite ship. Requirements *A ship that has reached level 99 * A Marriage Ring and Documents One Marriage Ring and Documents is given to every player that completes the first 4 marriage quests shown below. Any subsequent marriages (i.e. polygamy) will require additional rings which can be purchased at the item shop for 700 DMM Points (equal to 700¥) or roughly $7 USD. Changes to Married Ship Marrying a ship raises its level cap to 150, and gives that ship (and thus you) a number of benefits in stats and other trivial things. Note that, unlike when you remodel,'' marriage will 'not''' reset any modernization benefits. Notable Benefits #Anti-submarine (対潜), Line-of-sight / Scouting (索敵), and Evasion (回避) are uncapped, and will continue to rise with each level up. #Luck (運) is increased by +3 ~ +6 upon marrying. #Fuel and Ammo consumption are reduced by 15%. #Level is increased to 100 upon marrying. #Maximum HP is increased by a few points as per the following table: Other changes *When set as secretary ship (flagship of 1st fleet), there will be a light shower of sakura petals over the ship. *New line will be used when set as secre tary ship. *A wedding ring icon will appear on the bottom right of the card, and on the bottom right of the banner of that ship. *Name changes from white to (sakura) pink when viewed in the fleet organization menu. (The pink is quite light, so you have to look carefully to notice it.) *After marriage, it is possible to re-watch the marriage ceremony or listen to the marriage line again in your ship album / library, on the page of the ship girl you have married. Non-changes and notes Non-changes that one might have otherwise expected: *Bauxite cost to replace planes shot down does not change. *Repair times do not change (they continue increasing because of the level up). *Firepower (火力), Torpedo (雷装), Anti-air (対空), and Defense (装甲) do not change. *All modernization benefits are kept (including luck). *Moral / Fatigue, fuel & ammo status do not get reset as this is not counted as a remodel (HP does get replenished due to the increase it gets from the marriage). Marriage Procedure #You must complete the first 4 quests related to the marriage procedure to be able to marry a ship. You may do some of them even before you have a level 99 ship. These quests are listed in the table below. #Completing the 4th quest (Defeat a boss in 2-3 with a level 90-99 flagship) will give you a set of marriage ring and documents which you will need for the marriage. #Upon reaching level 99, in the Remodel / Modernization page, the ship's level will have a soft white glow around it. Clicking on it will bring you to a confirmation dialog. Mousing over it will pop up a bubble that tells you to sign the marriage document. #Click the left button that says 「書類一式にサインする」 to sign the document. #Enjoy the ceremony. #Complete the remaining 2 quests to get the Couple Futon. Links and References *Official Twitter - Overview of Marriage System *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 1: Ceremony Preparation *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 2: "Remodelling" *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 3: Signing of Document *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 4: Getting to Level 100 *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 5: Other Merits *Official Twitter - Marriage System Note 6: New Voices *Wikiwiki Information